


LIGHT UP THE SKY

by STAILS565



Series: SONG DRABBLES [2]
Category: The Expendables (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STAILS565/pseuds/STAILS565
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yin Yang dies at the hands of Hector, leaving Gunner a void to the world a shell of his former self</p>
            </blockquote>





	LIGHT UP THE SKY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RAW_SYNTH3TICA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAW_SYNTH3TICA/gifts).



> No Copy Right Intended

LIGHT UP THE SKY

PAIRING: Yin Yang/Gunnar Jensen

SONG & LYRICS BY: Yellowcard

( sas: Song Lyrics )

MANGA SERIES

CHAPTER: YIN YANG'S DEATH AMATERASU UNLEASHED

Yin Yang use the jutsu: Fire release: ash pile burning and he ignite it. Gunnar felt pain on his right arm ," no, whats going on"? he thought, he look at the smoke . when it cleared Hector appeared kneeling down covering himself with his right arm, with his weapon on his left.

" Hurts doesn't it judgement has been passed," Hector began, Yin Yang let go of his blade from his right arm, it landed on the floor with a clang, he was looking at the wound, he received a three degree burn. Hector continued," so what do you think, helps you understand the suffering of others ". He stood up, Yin yang put his left hand on his injured arm he look at it and thought." My arm got burn too, was this jutsu or something else"?

YOU'RE MAKING A CHOICE TO LIVE LIKE THIS

Hector stood up still covering himself and said," I already cursed you and the ritual shall now begin". He looks at his victim, the team watching helplessly. " well then lets EXPERIENCE THE ULTIMATE PAIN TOGETHER SHALL WE"!?

Yin yang struggle to clench his right hand, and waiting for the pain to come.

Ceasar said," I don't understand what happen to Yin yang that fire jutsu engulf the enemy not him".

" theres no question about it its seems somehow that Yin Yang caught a piece of the jutsu as well," Barney said

Gunnar said," oh no, don't tell me". He was holding his right arm, his sharing the pain with his bonded pair.

AND ALL OF THE NOISE, IM SILENCE.

"This one will lead us another 30 million", Jean said, looking at the battle.

Hector laugh, he took out what it looks like a spear shrunk, he said," all the preparations have been completed you and I will share the ultimate pain". The spear went to its size.

Yin Yang spin his blade, with one finger, he stopped it and grabbed it, held it in front of him and channel some of chakra to it.

He walk to the side a little, looking at Hector, seems waiting for the right time to charge. And he did.

When it was almost halfway, Hector spin his spear, grab it, and struck himself in his left leg. Yin Yang collapses on the ground, Gunnar felt it he fell to one knee Barney look at his teammate next to him and then at the one who is suffering on the curse.

WE ALREADY KNOW HOW IT ENDS TONIGHT,

Barney thought," No, it can't be no".

" Hurts huh", Hector said, then laugh," And I even didn't hit a vital spot". He then laughs again and said," But that kind of pain is the best".

Yin Yang struggle to move . Hector then said," The other person's agony at the final moments of death, sips into my body, the pain is transit it and becomes the purest exersi". He then laughs.

Yin Yang is still on the floor he supports himself with his left elbow still holding his blade, his right leg behind his left which he was holding the wound that was on the inside of the knee of his left leg.

The team is still watching helplessly can't do a thing.

YOU RUN IN THE DARK THROUGH A FIREFIGHT.

Road said," Yin Yang is holding on his left leg something weird is happening".

" his injuries are the same as his enemy's", Ceasar said

Road said," how the hell"?! they remember the begin of the curse and Hector's saying on it to the injure that happen present.

"That's it", Ceasar's bonded pair said

Yin Yang thought," I see , somehow this guy linked his body to mine so the injuries he suffers I do as well". Hector move his right hand on the spear he used to injure himself, and took it out, The fallen shinobi clutch his injure leg, Gunnar tries to bear with it.

" Only his immortal", Yin yang finished thinking.

Hector laugh then he said," where do you want to feel pain next"? he move his hand to his left arm," Upper maybe or further down how about your legs that will be fun huh".

AND I WOULD EXPLODE JUST TO SAVE YOUR LIFE

He moves his bloody spear to where his heart is and said," let me think, or should we just ended already well"?

Yin yang's eyes went wide, Road said, looking at Gunnar which he was kneeling," Gunnar no physical attacks like Shadow stitching use Shadow Strangle jutsu to hold him and hurry".

" Already on it," Gunnar said, he was kneeling down, his hands made a seal, and it made his shadow go to Hector, which he was about to struck himself," come on", Yin Yang's bonded pair said to himself," Please".

YEAH I WOULD EXPLODE

Hector was hold by Gunnar's Shadow, which the said shinobi was holding the jutsu as long as he can. " Good Job Gunnar," Barney said

Hector reply," you think you can stop me". He move his hand and by doing so, Gunnar's shadow is starting to retrieve itself, which the shinobi is trying to hold the jutsu as long as he can. Yin Yang went to one knee.

"damn it all were stuck, what should we do"? Lee said," if we kill him we kill Yin Yang".

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY, 

Barney replies," notifying continues jutsu you need to take out the caster but that option is off the table".

" every jutsu has its limitations there always a loophole", Gunnar said, trying to keep the current jutsu activated," we just need to clam down and analyze it".

Yin yang thought," Gunnar saved me and now I need to think of a way to break this jutsu". Hector is still trying to break Gunnar's jutsu, but Yin yang's bonded pair is still trying to keep it activated.

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU

Gunnar made his shadow, back to where it was on Hector's body, which the immortal is fighting to break it. They were fighting for control. " Shadow Stitching doesn't last long only have a little time to think", Yin Yang thought

Jean walks and said," if this is going to drag on I can help".

The team, look at him, Jean didn't enter the battle since the begin. Even Gunnar sees him, only moving his eyes. " can't let a cash bound get away", the other enemy finish.

Hector look at his partner and said," I told you to stay out of this didn't I now but out", he struggle to move his head," I don't need your help I can handle it".

LET ME TELL YOU WHY,

I WOULD DIE FOR YOU.

Barney look at Jean and thought," True be told here were lucky the other one hasn't enter the mix jet".

" Even so what do we do"? Maggie thought, looking at the other one as well.

Jean said, looking at his partner," only a matter of time now I guess", he look at Gunnar, which he was kneeling and was the one doing the jutsu, and said, to himself," So his the one".

I CAN'T FIND A WALL TO PIN THIS TO,

"Gunnar thought, when the day they met and the first missions they went," Think back this might the possible situation you've been preparing for", he is thinking back to where the day they met in the ANBU at the age of 13, they may be prodigies but advice is good once in a while, which Yin yang gave to Gunnar," Yin Yang gave you tons of advice now you got to think". he was thinking if one of the situations before on one of the missions as on a game of Shogi," His words, his personality, his clothes, his weapons, his behavior, the meaning behind all of his actions and every move he makes relates to the next, from it all will be glint to a hypothetical frame work of the jutsu its probability and selection".

He remembers from the begin to the end.

THEY'RE ALL COMING DOWN SINCE I'VE FOUND YOU.

FLASH BACK:

" GOD SHOULD PUNISH"

" the gods, punish"

" I ALREADY CURSED YOU AND THE RITUAL SHALL NOW BEGIN"

" Curse, Ritual"

" ALL THE PREPARATIONS HAVE BEEN COMPLETED"

" Preparations",

He remember how he fought, the need of the three bladed scythe , the use of it, when Hector drew the circle with his blood, when he drank Yin yang's , when he entered the smoke to the circle and went to the reaper like from appearance.

FLASHBACK ENDS

I JUST WANNA BE WHERE YOU ARE TONIGHT.

Gunnar's eyes went wide for the solution, Yin Yang saw it and thought," Trusted Gunnar had analyze him already".

Barney could see it as well, with his sharingan but not clearly like Gunnar did, he look at his kneeling teammate and ask," you come up with something Gunnar"?

" I think so", Gunnar said, still trying to keep his jutsu activated," Can't believe he was able to do it , an all while casting a jutsu", Road thought.

"Gunnar can think ten steps and more ahead, and image two hundred or more possible moves to make , he has the instincts to pick just the right one", Yin Yang thought, happy inside that his Bonded pair is a genius.

Gunnar said," Alright then here goes Yin yang", the jutsu almost drain Gunnar of chakra, but no of the less, he moves his left leg first, Hector mimics the moments.

" The shadow jutsu it forces the victim to mimics the caster's actions", Jean said, to himself.

I RUN IN THE DARK LOOKING FOR SOME LIGHT

When Gunnar moves while his jutsu is active , Hector Mimic it, he is moving the caster out of the circle.

"No way he caught on to my jutsu", Hector thought while begin move out of the circle by Gunnar.

Road ask," What are you doing"?

" Im trying to force the stupid bastard out of that diagram he drew on the ground," Gunnar said, he moves again his hands steal making the seal," That will undo the jutsu and his curse".

Lee ask," what do you mean"?

" That giant scythe of his , it got three blades, by the shape of it I say it wasn't meant for mortal blows , but extending the wielder's range. Allowing him to reach his opponents and causing some degree of external injure great or small", Gunnar said

They were pretty surprise, of the information, that their teammate has gotten just by observing the opponent.

Gunnar continues," In short , if his allow to inflict even a single shallow abrasion his jutsu will lead to his opponent certain death."

AND HOW WILL WE KNOW IF WE JUST DON'T TRY?

" That his curse then huh, but how in the world is all gets connect back to the initial wound inflected"? Barney ask

Gunnar replies," Blood".

They wait for what their teammate got to say.

" In order to link himself with his intended victim he has to take his opponents blood into his own body", Gunnar continued

They remember the injure that Yin Yang got before the curse started, and Hector licking the blood stain blade.

Road said," I saw him lick the blade too so the blood".

WE WON'T EVER KNOW.

" I see, if he can wound his opponent and even get a slightest drop of it on his scythe , he then able to curse them," Ceasar summarize what Gunnar just say, to make it quick.

Yin Yang thought," So that's it".

" When he lick the blood his body change color so it was easy to figure that part out but that's not all that's it to it there's one more crucial step that's needed to be completed to activate the curse," Gunnar said

Lee ask," There's another one"?

" what an impressive bastard", Jean said to himself.

Gunnar continue," That guy totally ignore the fire style jutsu thrown at him earlier, he didn't bother to avoid it just went straight to that marking, and once inside it, he said that the Ritual will begin and barked about the preparations begin done so my guess is the curse needs to be completed when he's inside the diagram".

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY

Gunnar still continued to move himself, Hector mimics his movements.

" You bastard", Hector said

Gunnar said," Its not my fault you run your mouth to much".

Everyone waits what Gunnar gonna do next, even Yin Yang, if something wrong happens it will cost him his life.

"Psychopath with a brain, we better be careful", Lee thought, looking at Gunnar.

They were waiting, Hector said, really pissed off," Enough talk then Im gonna tear you apart, and kill you later you hear me".

"there won't be a later", Gunnar said still moving back making Hector mimic out of the diagram. " His out", Yin Yang's bonded pair said.

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU.

Yin Yang, Getting shuriken from his pouch," Alright lets see if that did the trick", he throws it Hector which , the weapon did a cut on left ear and land on the ground. They waited if it happens to Yin Yang and it didn't.

" Yes," Gunnar thought, he did another seal, which made his shadow, separate into nine look alike spears and pendarated Hector which make 16. It was the shadow stitching justu.

"Damn it still stuck," Hector said

Gunnar was breathing heavily, that was sign to Yin yang and the others he used all his chakra on the previous jutsu fighting Hector for control," Im.. at my limit can't .. hold him much longer".

"Nicely done Gunnar", Yin Yang said, he stood and limp to his opponent, along the way he channel some chakra on the blade.

LET ME TELL YOU WHY,

And it made a little larger than the blade, Yin Yang was limping to Hector , it was halfway when his opponent was at the circle.

"Jean help me out here", Hector said," You idiot do something already".

Yin Yang was going to him, a little closer, when Gunnar's bonded pair got to Hector, he Slash at the neck.

Jean said, coolly, "I told you to be careful didn't I".

Yin Yang cut Hector's head off, at the same time, his Opponent's necklace and forehead protector.

I WOULD DIE FOR YOU.

Hector's head and body landed, with a thud, his necklace and forehead protector with a cling.

Yin yang sigh in relief, but then Jean spoke up," If you wanted my help Hector you should've ask sooner".

"It was you, you're the slow one Jean it was on purpose wasn't it", Hector spoke up, even as a head.

The team was surprise of Hector's immortality.

Jean continued," you told me to stay out of it from the start, I really don't think you're in a position to complain right now".

Hector laugh a little and said," Alright, Alright, Point taken, so I maybe told you to not but in, but I assure my friend it wasn't out of disrespect or anything like that, any way Jean, won't you mind bringing my body here for me ," he laughs a little," come on Jean won't you please bring back my body back to my head".

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY,

"Please Jean, pretty please old friend", Hector begged. Jean that thinks of the annoy of his partner he teleports to where Hector's head is, picks it up, the team, just look were is.

Hector said," Hey, what you doing, I ask you to bring my body to my head not the other way around don't you get it".

"Its light this way," Jean said, coolly, holding his suitcase of money, with his right on the back, and Hector's head on his left.

Hector said," What do I care, this isn't about you Hey, are you even listening to me"?

" ow, Jean pulling my hair do you mind", Jean's partner's head said.

Jean said," I thought your neck wound will hurt more".

" you idiot Of course it does it hurts like a son of a bitch"!, Hector said he then looks at the one who did it and said," this isn't any ordinary injure let me tell you".

Yin Yang is trying not to fall to his knees, he let his arms dangle, his breathing heavily he thought, looking at Hector's head on Jean's grasp", Incredible , he.. he's still alive"?

" Yeah, it really, really hurts you know , you fools have no idea , how incredibly painful it is to have your heads cut off", Hector said

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU

Jean move, fast to Yin yang, he hit the raven haired shinobi with his knee, he send him flying upwards, Gunnar, try his best to bear with the pain, Yin yang look up, Jean appear, he kick his enemy with a hammer kick, sending Gunnar's bonded pair, towards the ground. Yin Yang cough up blood when he hit the floor.

Jean landed, still holding Hector's head, and his suit case.

LET ME MAKE THIS MINE,

Jean went to his partner's body , kneels down put his suitcase down, use his free hand to Hector's body, put his head on it , hold it he use his right wrist which some stiches go and went to work on Hector's neck wound.

The Team watch , really surprise of Jean's talents, " ow that's hurts", they heard Hector said.

Jean replies," just keep still."

When Hector's partner finish up with him, he stood up, and crack his neck," ah, Brand new".

" Don't stretch it too much, the stiches will get loose", Jean said.

Hector said," yeah, what ever".

" Finish it quickly, I don't want to waste more time", Jean said

I'LL IGNITE FOR YOU.

Hector said, walking towards Yin Yang," yeah, whatever Jean". His victim, was on his knees, looking down," this is your end".

Yin Yang block the throw of Hector, with his blade just in time. He instantly look at his enemy's left hand, and the rope is retreating.

"YIN YANG BEHIND YOU"! Gunnar yelled

The shinobi look back, the three bladed scythe was coming, Yin Yang duck, and Hector's weapon struck him in the intenses.

Yin Yang was on his knees, Gunnar almost fell to his knees, he felt pain within him.

" you can't catch me with the same Jutsu", Yin Yang said, his eyes went wide, then, Hector was bleeding. Gunnar gasp, he too notice, Hector is bleeding on the diagram so that means.

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY JUST FOR YOU TONIGHT.

Yin Yang double over in pain, holding his wound, Gunnar couldn't do anything now, he's feeling his body numb, His bonded pair is coughing up blood, in small and large amounts.

" Team, GO NOW"! Barney yelled," WE CAN'T AFFORD TO LOSE ANOTHER BROTHER".

The team said in unsion," HAI".

Lee went fast to the enemy he made a seal , His right hand , appear the rasengan. But Jean, got them, and began to choke them. Like he did with Billy, on his fight.

LET ME HELP YOU FLY CAUSE YOU WON'T HAVE TIME

Maggie, Ceasar, Road try too, but they too got caught, Barney try to the lighting cutter, but he couldn't he too got caught.

" Finish it already", Jean said, trying to hold the team, off.

Hector said," Alright, Jean".

Yin Yang is coughing up blood, Gunnar is the last, the only thing he could is watch the death, of his bonded pair.

Yin Yang look at Hector, Breathing Heavily, his right hand on the floor, his left holding were the wound was inflicted, he was kneeling. Hector did it again, he was about to do it, " YIN YANG NO"! was the only thing Gunnar could say, his body was numb he couldn't move it.

TO COVER YOUR EYES OR GET YOUR DISGUISE,

Hector penetrated himself through the heart, Yin yang was kneeling, Hector laugh, manically .

Yin Yang, was kneeling seeing the team, especially his bonded pair. Right there his eyes look lifeless. Gunnar felt Yin Yang's side of the bond fade dramatically, that his heart broke, instantly . he clench his fist. Yin Yang cough up blood, which landed on the floor, he was like that for a minute or so.

THEY WON'T ASK YOU WHY, THEY'LL JUST WATCH YOU DIE,

Yin Yang fell, to his right side, " that's one down", Hector said, he went back to normal, he took out the spear, and his three bladed scythe. " Who wants to be next"?

" No, This… Can't be Yang, why, why", Gunnar thought painfully, he close his eyes, clench his hands," why this.. why this.. happen to … to you WHY"! his left eye from it. ", AHHHHH", Gunnar yelled to the heavens, his voice, was mix of pain, and rage.

" Mhhh, what is this"? Jean ask

Gunnar , still eyes close, look at in front of him, he open his left eye. His Sharingan was activated in its Mangekyo Sharingan state, his left eye bleeding.

Jean thought," OH NO, The Amaterasu"!

Black flames arise surrounding Gunnar, without burning ,himself, he was really pissed off.

AND IT'S STILL SO HARD TO BE WHO YOU ARE,

Barney could only move his pupils , he thought,"The Amaterasu huh".

He remembers the talk with Church, about it.

FLASHBACK

" Whats the Amaterasu, Church"? Barney asked.

Church look at him and answers," The Amaterasu is the most dangerous, of the fire release jutsus ever its normally call ' The Black Flames from Hell' "?

" ' The Black Flames from Hell' " The leader said

Church continued," Its from the Uchiha clan, it only works when the sharingan matures into it Mangekyo state ".

" Like Billy, and Gunnar"? Barney ask

" Yes, but by the looks of it, Gunnar have the blood from the Uchihas along with the blood from the Uzumaki's and Senju's running through his veins,"the Hokage answered .

The Leader ask," How is it wield"?

" Some can learn it, some can activated , if they watch the person they care about so much, die right before their eyes, The Amaterasu is a really powerful jutsu, when the ones who can activated, will lose control of themselves, the only thing they will, feel, and you will see in their eyes, are Pain and rage, the jutsu will drain, large portions of their Chakra, it puts a great deal of strain on whoever uses it, normally it causes their eyes that they use for the jutsu , to bleed", Chucrh had said.

FLASHBACK

SO YOU PLAY THIS PART AND TH SHOW GOES ON.

Jean watch, as the Amaterasu, appears, Gunnar, just move his right hand, the flames follow his movements, he aims it to Jean, which he retrieved his arms, the team fell. And avoid it, Hector avoid it too, Gunnar close his hand, which makes the flames stop before it hit his injured Bonded pair.

" Wow, Psycho becoming Psycho," Lee said, which he was sitting up, rubbing his neck. Gunnar move his right arm to the side, which caused the flames to move. Barney look into Gunnar's eyes, and it was true, that the only thing that's he could see in them was just pain, agonizing pain, and rage.

BUT YOU'VE COME THIS FAR WITH A BROKEN HEART,

Hector tried, to hit Gunnar from behind, which he put his arm to his side, the flames surround him, like a shield," What a shield"? The Immortal thought, the blond shinobi, just did a back kick to the immortal, when the flames move for allowing him to do it. Hector was send flying , to the floor.

Jean saw a crow, and said," What The"?

Barney stopped, and look were it was coming from, and Booker was standing there on the roof of the building. His left hand making a seal, his right, moving, making the crows, go to the places he tells them. Which he is surrounded by something black, and black crows starts appearing".

YEAH YOU'VE COME THIS FAR AND YOU'RE BROKEN.

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY

Some crows went to Jean, which no other than Trench Mauser appears holding his sword, Jean look at him ", What the hell"?

" Your gonna die Bastard", Trent said, and was able to injure his enemy, he landed in front of the team, Booker next to him.

" well, this is the enemy," Booker said

Barney said," always saving our asses".

Trent said," so, you're the zombie combo that the land of fire is talking about".

" yeah, what about bitch," Hector said, he appear next to Jean.

The amaterasu was disappearing , Gunnar, close his left eye, he put his left hand over it.

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU.

LET ME TELL YOU WHY,

" lets kill this motherfuckers", Gunnar said, about to go and fight. Trent put his right hand, his sword strap to his back, blockinh Yin Yang's bonded pair he said," Gunnar clam down, Yin Yang is still alive but barely".

Gunnar look at him, then he look down, it was true his bonded pair is still alive, but barely.

" Hector lets retreat," Jean said.

His partner said," what retreat, why"?

" Because, we can't afford to lose more time, and we underestimated them now let's go", Jean said, he then left.

Hector said," Agh, Ill put a curse on his fucking ass someday, you will meet us again Konoha shinobi". He then left.

I WOULD DIE FOR YOU

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY

" Now, lets go and take care of Yin Yang," Trent said, he put his right hand to side.

Gunnar move his left hand to his side, he open his eye, it was back to normal. He said," Right".

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU.

LET ME MAKE THIS MINE

They were at the top of the building, the team standing up, Gunnar holding Yin yang's head from the back of his neck, he was kneeling also, Maggie on the other side, she was kneeling, her hands on her fallen comrade's body, trying to heal the injures, Barney next to her, in one knee, his right arm, on his right leg, his left hand on his left knee, he was looking if his comrade will be okay or not, with a look of pain and sorrow, the others have them as well.

" is he.. gonna be okay Maggie"? Gunnar ask looking at the medical nin in front of him.

Maggie look at her fallen comrade and thought," I can't.. I can't heal this.. I can't the wounds are fatal, Lungs, left leg, Intensities, heart, no no this I can't".

she retrieved her hands, putting them in fists on her legs, she said," I…I can't heal.. them.. the wounds…. The wounds are fatal im.. sorry Gunnar".

Gunnar's eyes went wide, clouds were at the sky already, getting dark. " No", He said

Yin Yang manage to say," Don't … don't.. bother… I will not make it anyway… this wounds are fatal ( Cough) I … I can feel it, I know.. you guys can feel it too".

I'LL IGNITE FOR YOU,

I'LL IGNITE FOR YOU,

" please don't die", Gunnar said, he doesn't care if his emotions surface. His voice beginning to break.

Yin Yang manage a smile, even a chuckle, but a wave of pain hit him at full force, Gunnar felt it, he try to bear it. His bonded pair manage to say," I.. I would.. die.. no of the less ( Coughs) so.. this is the end .. for me… this is the end ( Coughs)." Yin Yang cough up blood, The ones that are standing up, are trying to keep their tears at bay, another brother is dying in front of them.

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY,

LIGHT IT UP FOR YOU,

Maggie Ask," why this, why did you chose to sacrifice yourself Yin Yang"? she's trying not to cry. She clench her fist.

Yin Yang manage a chuckle, his breathing heavily but he manage to say," It was … it was the only way to .. to ( Coughs) do it it was".

" It wasn't the only way Yin Yang, we can't afford to lose you too," Barney said, his voice starting to break also, he let silent tears fall.

Gunnar said," we can't lose another brother, I can't lose you, you are my whole world, my whole heart, my life, if you die, I will feel a part of me will die with you, I can't live without you".

" Gunnar… you will not live .. alone ill be with you.. I will ( Coughs) I will be with you forever", Yin Yang manage to say, he cough up blood in large amounts.

LET ME TELL YOU WHY

I WOULD DIE FOR YOU.

Gunnar said," but, Im in". he try to say it, he have feelings for his bonded pair ever since they met, Yin Yang is his light to his world, he lights his darkness, he keeps him sane, he is his everything. Now his dying, right in front of him, right in front of the team. If he dies, Gunnar will be like a void to the world, he will lose the only person he loves for dear life, he can't let it happen, he can't but he can't change what happen. What happened , happened.

" we will be alone, you and Billy will not be with us", Lee Chirstmas said.

Yin Yang manage to say," we will be with you, all the way ( coughs) we will be with forever, Barney, Billy is within you he is , I see him within, you feel it ( coughs) Gunnar ," He turns to look at his bonded pair, he couldn't move his arm, his body was numb, " I will be within you always, ( Coughs) I will be with you always."

AND IT'S STILL SO HARD TO BE WHO YOU ARE,

BUT YOU'VE COME THIS FAR WITH A BROKEN HEART.

Yin Yang try to move his hand, but he couldn't , he manage, he placed his hand gentle to Gunnar's right side of his face, which he move his left to his Bonded pair's hand.

" I will always be with you, within your heart, don't ( Coughs) forget it Gunnar, please don't forget it ", Yin Yang manage to say.

Barney saw love on Yin Yang's eyes, that was the same thing Billy show before he died, when he gave him his Sharingan to him.

Yin Yang's hand began to slip, from Gunnar's hand, his eyes began looking lifeless, Yin Yang's hand fell to his side, his finale words ," Please, ( coughs) live for Billy and me, for all of…( coughs) us.. Please , we will .. be with you always", He said, now the only thing that's their looking at his the lifeless body of another of their teammates.

" another brother lost , DAMN IT", Barney thought, he clench his fists.

AND IT'S STILL SO HARD TO BE WHO YOU ARE,

BUT YOU'VE COME THIS FAR WITH A BROKEN...

Gunnar put Yin Yang's head gentle on the ground, stood up, and walk way, it was raining, Gunnar let tears fall, the rain mix with it, as well as the blood, from his left eye. Yin Yang's bonded pair look down, " Your always like this", He Began, he doesn't care if his emotions surface, he just didn't care, he knows that Yin Yang is listing from the after life . ," I love you, I always will, no im nothing, Im Nothing".

" AAAAHHH"! Gunnar scream to the heavens, his voice in so much agonizing pain, now his just a void of love, he will not feel it anymore. Yin Yang was is everthing, his light, his world, the only thing, the only reason, that's he's alive was because of him, just for him. Now Yin Yang is gone from this world, he is. And Gunnar's heart is in pieces for eternity .

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY

LET ME LIGHT UP THE SKY.

When his alone on the manor of one of the clans hers from, Gunnar felt his bonded pair's presence, Yin Yang's voice said," I always love you Gunnar Jensen".

He also felt someone kiss his lips. And he knows who it is.

**Author's Note:**

> Reviews are always welcome


End file.
